Naruto's travel in the Wizard World
by Flamelord99
Summary: Naruto is a traveling wizard who has learned magic from all over the world. He is now visiting Hogwarts because he heard about the Triwizard Tournament.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto**

**Okay so this is a Harry Potter and Naruto crossover. Now, I'm doing this because I can. If you don't like it then don't read it. My story will be a bit different.**

**There might be some anachronisms in the form of technology and the sort.**

**Oh and I'm not going to write everything from the book word for word. That would be illegal, I think. So I'm going to tweak things here and there. **

_Italics – 'Thoughts' , flashback, or timeskip_

**Bold – Spells or beings of great power**

Underline – Emphasize and reading

* * *

><p>"It's official. I hate this country. I have no idea how such a country has let itself get so far behind the times. I mean really, using quills and parchment when they can use pen and paper? I can understand not using electricity because it goes all crazy when near large sources of magic, but why do they not modernize at least some of the country? Most of the homes that I've seen are being held together through magic and you know that's a disaster waiting to happen. Plus they don't seen to take any precautions in anything. And whatever you do don't let me get started on the culture and government of this place!" Finishing his rant, a young man of 16 with bright blond hair began to pant as he took in much needed oxygen.<p>

If a person had looked at him it would looked like the young man was talking to himself, but in reality he was talking to his friend Udia. Udia was his best friend, but Udia wasn't human. Udia was a red tailed hawk.

What was strange about this hawk was that it was a bit bigger than normal and it had a very strange coloring. Most of its plumage was a deep red, however some of it was a bright azure, an extremely bright white, a black that was comparable to the void of space, and a very bright violet. Currently, Udia was circling above Naruto's position and was trying to avoid attracting attention to herself.

'Well if you hate it so much, why are you here?' The telepathic bond that she had with Naruto was a result of their familial bond. It resulted from Naruto trying to find a way to mix chakra and magic. He wasn't really trying to do anything in particular he was just wanted to see what would happen when he mixed them together. The end result was an explosion that caught him and a red tailed hawk that was in the vicinity. It led to Udia gaining human level sentience, an intelligence that most humans couldn't compare to, and the ability to use fire magic.

'I'm here cause I wanted to experience the magical education that Britain seems to hold in high regard. I never expected that all of those rumors I heard about the place to be true. I mean really, what kind of country lets itself be taken over by one maniacal man without calling for help? This 'Voldemort' wouldn't have been able to live long after the UN's magical army set its sights on him. Then there's the way the country works. It's corrupt and the man in charge is weak as hell. He's a spineless coward who would rather save his own hide than stick his neck out for the country he's in charge of. Plus all of the discrimination against people born of non-magical parents, it makes me sick that I have to be here for an entire year.' Finishing his conversation, Naruto stuck out his leather covered arm so that Udia could land on it.

He tried to have her land on his shoulder once before, but her sharp claws cut through his clothes, skin, muscle, and it scratched his clavicle. He was lucky she hadn't tried to fly away when he gave that grunt of pain, or he would have been missing part of his shoulder.

Once she was on his arm, he began to walk through the forest he was in. When he was walking through the forest he was amazed at everything he had found. In all of the places he had been to, not many had the immense diversity that this forest did. After all, what place had an acromantula nest, herds of unicorns and thestrals, a tribe of centaurs, bowtruckles, kneazles, hippogriffs, fire crabs, and many others. There were even some creatures that looked like lobsters but had sparks come out of their behinds.

He was so amazed with all of the creatures that he didn't notice that he had left the forest until he was halfway to the castle. Seeing the castle in his view he let Udia fly to the castle while he walked there. 'Let's see, do I have everything? I have my staffs, wand, awesome badass cloak, sealing scroll with my stuff sealed inside, my music player, letter from the Queen, and the letter from the Board of Governors. I think I have everything.' Finished checking off his mental checklist, he looked toward the lake and was amazed that he didn't notice the ship that appeared on the lake or the fact that carriages had arrived there.

'That must be the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang schools. Seems like I'm late. Better speed up then.' Grabbing his staff from his back, he concentrated his magic to speed up his movements. Feeling the magic wash over him, he knew the spell worked and started running toward the school.

* * *

><p>As the students from all three schools began to toward the school, Hermione looked toward the Durmstrang ship and as she was taking in the details of the ship she was distracted by what seemed to be a dust cloud heading their way. "What in the world is that?" While Hermione had meant for her question to be private the students around her were able to hear what she asked.<p>

As they turned to look in her direction they took saw the dust cloud approaching. "Professor Dumbledore, do you know what that is?" The identity of the speaker was impossible to determine as all of the gathered students began speaking. When Dumbledore turned to look at the dust cloud he was frowning as he tried to think of something that could cause the phenomenon. However, as the cloud got closer he could see a person running. Taking off his glasses to clean them and putting them back on he was surprised that there really was a person running their way.

"Students and faculty, it appears that we have a guest that will be joining us soon." With that Dumbledore stood and faced the cloud as it got closer. From his position and the magic of his glasses, he could tell it was a young man a little older than Harry with bright blond hair. He could see that he was wearing an orange cloak with a staff on his back. As he waited he could tell that the curiosity of the students and faculty was growing.

* * *

><p>Naruto knew that he had everyone's attention when they stopped moving toward the castle. Smirking, he decided to give a small showing of speed. Channeling chakra to his feet, Naruto grinned when he saw a cone form in front of him.<p>

* * *

><p>The students jumped when they heard a boom and Hermione realized what that sound was when she saw the cone form around Naruto. "He's going faster than the speed of sound!" All around her people were staring at her wide eyed, but she didn't care. She didn't know how it was possible for a human being to travel at mach speeds without the aid of a vehicle and she was going to make sure she found out.<p>

* * *

><p>Seeing the young man moving much faster Dumbledore readied his wand in case things began to go south. Seeing that the young man was going to arrive in a matter of moments, Dumbledore moved forward so that he would be able to meet the young man first.<p>

* * *

><p>Seeing that he would arrive in a few seconds Naruto wondered if he could jump all of the lake in a single jump. Seeing that it would freak out the students more, he jumped. At the speed he was going he easily cleared the lake and as he landed he took a knee to help reduce the shock on his body. Dusting himself off, Naruto turned to look at the old man in front of him. He could easily feel the power he had, but with the man's advanced age, it wouldn't be as great as it was in his youth.<p>

"Hello! I'm looking for a man name Albus Dumbledore. I was told to deliver him a letter." He could tell that people were shocked that he didn't know who Dumbledore was, but he didn't really care about that.

"I am Professor Dumbledore. Now who might you be?" The fact that the young man didn't know who he was made him raise an eyebrow, but he was curious why the letter wasn't mailed though owl.

"Oh, right manners. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I have a letter to you from the Queen of England." Pulling the letter out from an inside pocket, he handed to Dumbledore as the people around him stood confused.

Opening the letter, Dumbledore was surprised to see that it really was from the Queen.

To Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,

Mr. Uzumaki is a wizard who has been traveling around the world in order to learn and expand his horizons. Recently, he asked me if he could witness how Hogwarts teaches students in order to better learn how to teach some of his future students. I would have sent this letter to you sooner, but I felt that if Mr. Uzumaki himself gave you his letter it would allow you to see what I saw in him.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth Alexandra Mary

Queen of England

"Mr. Uzumaki, it seems that the Queen has quite the respect for you. Any other time and I would have gladly allowed you to observe how our classes are taught, but this year we have a very important event that has not happened for quite some time and I can not make this decision alone." Dumbledore could tell that the person in front of him was powerful. He didn't know how powerful, but if he was traveling by himself and he had the Queens approval then it must meant that he was competent enough to survive by himself.

"Hmm, I can see where your coming from, but I can't do this any other time. Next year I'm going to be going to a different country and I won't be able to come back for years. Is there anyway that I can stay? I've mastered many different subjects so maybe I can be an aide or even another teacher?" Naruto really wanted to stay this year. He had found out about the Triwizard Tournament and he knew that such an event wouldn't occur again for a long time.

"I'm sorry Mr. Uzumaki, but I can not allow that. You see this year we have two other schools here as well and I must take their education into consideration as well." Dumbledore had wanted to give the young man a chance, but he couldn't just think about his school. He had to think about the other two schools as well.

"If he wants to stay why not allow him to stay Albus? You don't have to take our school into consideration because we will thrive no matter the situation. Besides, what's one more person going to do?" Igor Karkaroff's unexpected entry into the conversation stalled Dumbledore as he began to contemplate the suggestion. Looking toward Olympe Maxime to see her opinion, she only made a shooing motion showing that she didn't truly care. Sighing, Dumbledore looked towards Naruto and he could tell that he truly wanted to stay for the school year. Sighing once more, Dumbledore nodded towards Naruto who raised his hands in the air.

"Very well, you can stay for the day, however whether you are allowed to stay for the entire year depends entirely upon the Hogwarts Board of Governors."

"Actually, I already have approval. See? This is their letter of approval. I just wanted to make sure I had your approval because then it would have been awkward to have to force you to accept me here. The letter also states that if you want I can hold an extra credit class about various subjects." Naruto scratched the back of his head as he could tell the Dumbledore had been surprised by his cunning.

Chuckling and shaking his head, Dumbledore signaled for all of the students and faculty to go inside the Great Hall to eat.

* * *

><p>Naruto was lost. He didn't know where to sit. Looking at the head table, he saw that Dumbledore had noticed his predicament and with the wave of his wand, another chair appeared at the head table. Nodding to show his thanks he went and sat himself down. Leaning his staff against the table, he was surprised to notice that a bowl appeared in front of him filled with ramen. Grinning and giving thanks, Naruto dug in. When he finished the bowl he wished he had another when it was filled once more. Blinking in surprise, Naruto continued to eat his fill.<p>

He didn't notice, but everyone was staring at him as he continued to eat his ramen. The stares stayed because they noticed that he just kept eating bowl after bowl of soup. Many people stopped eating from nausea. Others were mesmerized by the amount of food he ate. Ron was just staring at him like he was a god. Hermione was amazed and disgusted, because he ate so much and nothing was ever spilled. Harry just wondered where he put it all.

Finishing his food, he looked around and saw that he was being stared at. Looking at everyone he asked, "Is there something on my face?" After that everyone just stopped staring at him. Shrugging, he crossed his arms as he frowned. For some reason it felt like he was forgetting something. Then it hit him, it was October 30th. Getting up from his seat, he approached Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore, can I use this hall tomorrow night? Oh and where are your kitchens?" Naruto meant to ask this quietly, but everyone around him heard him. "May I ask why?" Dumbledore was wondering for what reason Naruto would want the hall, but came up with nothing. "There's a ritual that can only occur on November 1st and 2nd but it needs to be done from midnight to the morning. It's nothing bad, it's actually something like a National Holiday in Mexico. It's called Day of the Dead, and it allows the spirits of deceased loved ones to visit for 24 hours before they return back to the afterlife." Naruto could tell he was getting incredulous stares from everyone including Dumbledore.

"I can show everyone in school how it's done so, think of it as a lesson." "Well, you are allowed to hold a class. Am I to guess that this is your first lesson?" Nodding his head, Naruto knew that Dumbledore would really want to know what he had in store. "Very well, however it will have to wait until after an event we already have planned." "Oh, you mean the Triwizard Tournament right? The Board told me and don't worry, what I have planned won't happen until late in the evening."

"Alright then, now do you want me to tell the students or will you Professor Uzumaki?" Chuckling at the title, Naruto told Dumbledore he would do it.

Walking in front of the podium, he could tell that he already had everyone's attention. "Okay then, while I might have been an unexpected addition I am a Professor here. Now my first lesson begins tomorrow at around 10 at night. Anyone can come and it's optional. The reason that it's optional is because what I have planned will allow you to speak with people who have long since left this world."

Naruto knew that everyone was already connecting the dots, however he knew he had to make one thing clear. "Now, before we go on, I must stress that this is not 'dark' magic. It is a sacred ceremony that can only be done on November 1st and 2nd. It allows the souls of deceased loved ones to come to this world for 24 hours. Afterwards, they will return to their world. I know that everyone here has lost someone in their family and that is why I want to teach this lesson. If you do choose to take this lesson, then please be respectful towards everyone. If I find that you are being disrespectful toward someone because of how they react to seeing a deceased loved one I will send your loved one back and you will be banned from attending any more of my classes. Now that that is done, I believe that Professor Dumbledore has something to say." Nodding towards Dumbledore, Naruto got off the podium and walked towards Dumbledore.

Getting the directions toward the kitchen Naruto left the Great Hall. As he made his way toward the castle he really hoped that the people in the kitchen would be able to make all of the food that would be required for the ceremony. Approaching the large picture of fruit, Naruto tickled the pear and turned the doorknob that appeared there.

Looking inside, Naruto was surprised to see all of the house-elves in the place. Looking around, he stopped one elf that had an absurd amount of clothing on itself. "Hello, I was wondering if you guys could do me a favor." "Yes, sirs! Dobby can do anything that you need!" The elf, now named Dobby, seemed very happy to do the favor.

"Well Dobby, I need a lot of help and I think you will too. I need a lot of food prepared by midnight tomorrow. The food will be used in a ritual, but the food that I need has to be specific to each person. So I wanted to know if it would be possible to have all of the elves pass out a survey to all of the people in the school. The survey needs to ask them if they will attend the international lesson class and if they do, to write the name of the person or persons they want to see, to write that person's favorite foods, and if they have a picture of the person to bring it to the class." As Naruto was telling Dobby, Dobby had conjured up a quill and parchment and wrote down everything that Naruto told him.

"Like this sirs?" Taking the parchment, Naruto read everything and nodded toward Dobby for doing it correctly. "Yes, this is perfect. Now, if the student or faculty doesn't know that person's favorite food, tell them to ask other people. So if they are alumni tell them to ask the professors. If they can't find out then tell them to use general foods." Writing the last bit down, Dobby showed Naruto the survey again. "Yup this is it. Oh, for me can you make a big pot of salt ramen and a cake in the shape of this?" Taking out an old headband, Naruto showed Dobby the shape. Dobby took more parchment and wrote down the order and the shape and wrote cake next to it. "Thank you very much Dobby." Grinning as he thanked the small elf, Naruto was unprepared for Dobby to begin crying and saying he was as great as Mister Potter. Looking at the other elves for help they just told him that they will take care of everything and to let Dobby cry.

Nodding while still confused, Naruto left the kitchen in order to ask Dumbledore something important. As he arrived to the Great Hall, he found all of the students leaving and as he fought his way through the crowd, he saw Dumbledore and signaled to him that they needed to speak. Finally free of the crowd, Naruto walked up to Dumbledore's waiting form. "I forgot to ask where I'm going to sleep in." Blinking and realizing they had forgotten, Dumbledore motioned for Naruto to follow him. As they walked they stopped in front of a suit of armor that was more extravagant than the ones next to it. Waving his hand, the suit of armor moved out of the way and a brick wall moved to show an empty room.

"I believe that these will be your quarters for the school year Professor Uzumaki." Looking around he found a nice room with everything that he needed. "Thank you Professor Dumbledore, and sorry for intruding like this." "Think nothing of it. After all, your showing everyone something they might never would have seen otherwise." Leaving through the door, Dumbledore left Naruto to his own devices.

Sitting down on his bed, Naruto opened communications with Udia. 'Hey were are you?' 'I'm in the owlery in the West Tower. Please tell me that I can go to you now? Everyone here is dreadfully boring except for one owl named Hedwig. She was telling me about her wizard and that he always gets himself into trouble.' 'Yeah, it's clear.' 'Finally.' A few moments later, and a flash of multicolored fire and Udia was in the room with Naruto.

'So are you going to do the ritual again this year?' "Yeah, I want to see mom and dad again and tell them what I've been up to." 'What about everyone else?' "Pfft. The last time I called them they got mad cause I hadn't gotten into any sort of world changing fight. So I told them I wouldn't call them until that happened. Besides they told me to call them every other year even if no giant fight happened." 'Well its your call. Now if you'll excuse me I am going to sleep.' With that Udia put her head behind her back and if anybody walked in they would think that she was decapitated.

Snorting at her answer, Naruto prepared himself to go to sleep and then slept.

* * *

><p><em>Timeskip-Morning<em>

'Okay, the elves have all of the surveys done and are going to pass them out later tonight. Right now they are working on the food. So that's done. After the Goblet of Fire ceremony I'll have 2 hours to get the hall done and then wait for everyone to come.' Finished with his checklist, Naruto walked around the castle trying to familiarize himself with the place. Looking around to see if anyone was near, Naruto jumped from floor to floor up until he reached the seventh floor.

Closing his eyes and going into sage mode, Naruto found the source of magic that he had been looking for. Letting sage mode dissipate he walked up to the wall. Looking around it he found that it was opposite of a portrait of a wizard trying to teach trolls ballet.

Putting his hand on the wall, he focused on the magic he felt and he began to understand the magic that was used to make the place. Taking his hand off the wall, he imagined his bedroom and waving his hand, a door appeared. Opening the door, he smirked when he found an exact replica of his room. Closing it and letting the magic fade away, Naruto jumped down to the first floor and made his way toward the Goblet of Fire.

Looking at it and then at the ground, he found Dumbledore's age line. Looking at the line like a challenge, he focused his magic and tried to figure out how it worked. A few moments later and he knew that it worked by calender age and not physical age. That gave him a problem. His calender age was older than his physical age. Therefore, was he allowed to go through the line? Shrugging, Naruto stepped over the line and waited for the results. Standing for a minute and seeing that nothing happened, Naruto found his answer.

Walking out of the age line, Naruto went back to his room to prepare for the ritual that night.

* * *

><p><em>Timeskip-Night<em>

Carrying his bag full of everything he needed Naruto made his way toward the Great Hall. Once inside, he found that everyone was whispering to each other. Looking around he found that some people were missing from the head table. Shrugging, Naruto made his way over to them.

* * *

><p>Hermione was frozen in shock. Harry had been entered into the Triwizard Tournament against his will. Then Ron believes that he was lied to and acts like an immature brat. She knew that Harry hated all of the fame he had, so the logical conclusion was that he wouldn't want anymore fame. Therefore Harry didn't enter himself. However, Ron wouldn't believe that. He allowed his jealousy to get the better of him.<p>

Shaking her head to try and focus she saw their new professor arrive in the hall with a bag. She was still full of questions about the things she saw him do. She tried to think of any sort of combination of spells that would allow someone to go faster than sound, but she couldn't find anything. There was no record of a spell that allowed someone to move faster. So the only thing she could conclude was that it was a spell that he created. However, for him to have created such a spell meant that he was extremely skilled in many different forms of magic. She could tell that he was near the same age as her, so that meant that he had mastered many forms of magic when he was younger. So if Harry was going to have to participate in this tournament, then the best bet he had at surviving was the new professor.

* * *

><p>Sitting down, at his spot at the table, he saw Dumbledore tell everyone to return to their common rooms. Standing up, he approached Dumbledore. "Professor, where do I put all the tables at?" Seeing Naruto, he remembered about the new class. "Ah, you can put them against the wall if you need to."<p>

Nodding his thanks he turned and walked toward the tables. Using his hands, he moved the tables toward the walls and then he stacked them in 2's. Finished with that he turned toward his bag, while missing the incredulous stares he received from his colleagues, and he had it fly into his hand. Digging around inside he pulled out several candles and one large black one. He placed the candles on the head table. Afterward he pulled a framed photo out of his bag and placed it on the table. Turning around, and leaving the hall, he went towards the kitchen. Seeing that the elves were almost finished with the food he went back to the hall.

In the hall, Naruto called Udia and had her make some of her fire. Seeing the multicolored flame, he grabbed it with his magic and concentrated it between his hands. He kept feeding the flames until they glowed a strong emerald color. Slamming the flame into the ground, the flame began to carve symbols and circles into the ground. As the circle finished, Naruto stood up and examined his work.

* * *

><p>Hermione was concerned, she couldn't find Harry after Dobby had given him the survey. When he was told about the class later that evening he had taken off towards his trunk, taken his photo album, and then he left the common room. She knew he probably went to ask one of the professors to learn more about his parents, but she really hoped that he didn't get his hopes up. While it was possible to summon spirits she didn't know of any way to do it without it crossing over into dark magic. If this ritual failed, she was going to tear that new professor a new one.<p>

Checking the grandfather clock in the common room, she saw that it was a few minutes before class began. She left the common room to see if the ritual actually worked or if it was just some joke. However, if it did work she was going to get that professor to explain it to her. As she got closer to the Great Hall, she could tell that there was going to be quite a crowd to see how this new professor was going to teach.

As she reached the entrance of the hall, she saw that people had lined up along the wall if they weren't participating. As she walked closer she found Harry. Harry was conversing with the professor and then he placed his placed a photo on the head table. Going to his side, she saw that he was glad that she was there.

* * *

><p>Naruto saw that people had finished walking in and was happy that some of the professors were there. It looked like even Dumbledore was going to participate. He had placed a photo of a young woman on the table and then stepped back with someone who looked to be as old as he was.<p>

Seeing that it was nearing the time, Naruto began to gather everyone together. "Alright then, everyone here who is going to participate please line up at the front. Those who are only going to observe, please line up along the wall. Now as you have probably already noticed, I have carved this circle into the stone, don't worry it'll disappear once I'm done with it. This circle is called the Merlin Circle. What it does is that it helps to concentrate your magical energy. Normally this isn't needed for the ritual, but because of the amount of spirits that are going to be summoned I'm going to need a little help. Now, if you look at the symbols inside the smaller circles, those all represent a category of magic. They represent transformation, mind, time, motion, matter, and the elements. When this circle is activated, all of the person's magical energy is concentrated to help them perform more advanced and powerful spells. Now, observe."

Focusing on the Merlin Circle, Naruto activated it. Instantly the circle lit up. The outermost circle lit up an emerald green color. The lines between the symbols were this color as well. The circle and symbol for elements lit up yellow. Transformation was blue, mind was pink, time was green, motion was azure, and matter was orange. Finished with the activation Naruto began to explain the final part of the ritual.

"Now that the circle is activated, all that's needed is the offering. The offering is why everyone was asked to take the survey. It will serve as the energy source the spirits will use while they stay in this plane. If you filled out the survey, then the offering has already been taken care of." As he finished the head table was instantly filled with all kinds of delicious food. In the center of it, was the leaf cake that Naruto had asked to be made.

"The offering is here, and the final part of the ritual is ready to begin. If you ever want to do this ritual by yourself remember that all you have to do is let your magic reach out while thinking of your loved ones. Your magic will reach across the boundary of this world and that world and it will draw their spirits here. After 24 hours, they will return no matter what. If you do not allow them to return they will get angry, and it is quite possible that they will never try to return if you do the ritual again. So all everyone has to do is think about your loved one and I will provide the magic." Seeing that everyone was following his directions, Naruto closed his eyes and thought about his parents. Using the circle and drawing his magic, he used it to summon the spirits that were being called.

For the first minute or so nothing happened, however people gasped when they saw a spirit start to appear from the legs up. He looked confused as he was looking around, but he later grinned when he spotted Naruto. Looking around him, his grin got larger when he saw his wife. Grabbing her hand, he lead her towards Naruto, who was still concentrating, and waited as even more spirits began to appear.

Hermione couldn't believe it. The professor hadn't been lying. He had summoned the spirits of the dead without resorting towards dark magic. She was shocked when she noticed the similarities of the first ghost that appeared and the professor. In fact, she was sure that they were family and it was confirmed when he walked over to him with an attractive woman. She gasped, when she saw the second pair of ghosts appear. She had seen Harry look at their picture often and she would know them anywhere. It was Harry's parents.

Looking towards him, she could tell he was shocked as well. "Go Harry, you've always wanted to see your parents. This will be your only chance before you have to wait another year." Seeing that her words had an affect, she gently pushed him forward to help him walk. Looking around, she could tell that some of the professors were also amazed by what they were seeing. Even Professor Snape was staring at the ghosts.

Blinking, she had to make sure she was she was seeing what she was seeing. Professor Snape, was crying. It was true, he was there crying. If she had to guess, he probably didn't even know that he was crying. Following his line of sight, she could tell that he was staring at Harry's mother, but she didn't know why. Looking towards Professor Dumbledore, she was shocked to find him on his knees crying in front of a young girl. Not being able to see him like that, she turned her head and stared at the touching scene of Harry and his parents. Every once in a while though, she would turn to look at the professor that had caused it all. She had a strange look on her face whenever she looked at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Does that mean I'm getting better at writing? Tell me what you think. And yes, I did take things from other places and I will continue to do so and I will give them credit.<strong>

**So what did you think about me adding in the Dia de Los Muertos event? Tell me if I got the date wrong cause I'm not entirely sure if it's right.**

**Disclaimer: The Merlin Circle belongs to Disney.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter**

**I am amazed at how quickly people responded to my new story. It makes me want to write.**

**Now, I am going to tell everyone that I am not abandoning anything. It's just that I have a bunch of ideas and I have to get them out or they'll just grow out of control and they'll keep me from updating other stories.**

**I realized that this story is going to be harder to do than the other two, because its time line is kinda fixed. I'll work with it and I'll see what I can do.**

_Italics – 'Thoughts' , flashback, or timeskip_

**Bold – Spells or beings of great power**

Underline – Emphasize, reading, or Dates

* * *

><p><span>November 2nd-Monday<span>

Harry woke up feeling lighter than he ever had before. It didn't matter that the whole school believed that he was a liar, it didn't matter that he was risking his life again, it didn't even matter that Ron wasn't speaking to him. What did matter was that his parents had actually loved him.

_Flashback_

_As they spoke Harry learned about their lives. He learned about their childhoods, their time at Hogwarts, and the time they spent together during the First Wizard War. He had been shocked to hear that his mother had been best friends with Snape when they were children, but that they had a falling out during their time at Hogwarts. _

_He learned that his father was very loyal to his friends, even going as far as getting revenge against those who hurt his friends. His father did admit that he had been a bully towards Snape when they were in school. For some reason they just didn't get along and then it escalated towards hate towards one another. He also regretted the fact that he had been one of the reason's that Lily lost one of her friends. _

_When they had asked him about his life he grew quiet. When he was younger he didn't know it, but now that he was older he knew that he had been neglected both physically and mentally. He knew that his aunt and uncle had done it out of fright, which is why he never reported them. However, he didn't know how to explain it to his parents. He was scared that they would be so angry that they would report it to someone. He just wanted to forget about that part of his life and move on._

_Sighing, and hoping that his parents didn't react how he thought they would he explained his childhood. He had been right that his parents would be angry, but he had been surprised to see the hate in their eyes. They felt so much hate at them that Harry actually felt scared of them. However, he was able to calm them down to explain that he was now being treated okay. He told them that he wouldn't report them because he just wanted to forget about that._

_His mother wouldn't let him hear about it though. His mother knew that suppressing those feelings would make him unstable in the future so she made him promise her that he would go see a healer in Saint Mungo's. She explained that their policy of confidentiality would forbid them from telling anything and if they did then every healer in Saint Mungo's would die. Seeing his shock, she told him that all of the healers make an Unbreakable Vow to the patients to not disclose any information without their consent._

_Hearing that made him think about Sirius. Remembering, that Sirius was considered a criminal he asked if it could also be used to prove someone's innocence. They were confused but they told him that if it was worded right, then it should work. Eyes widening he told his parents to follow him._

_As Harry ran, he tried to figure out what Sirius could say so that he was believed to be innocent. Running up to the owlery, he spotted Hedwig and quickly wrote a note for Sirius and then handed it to Hedwig. Telling her that it was important and that she needed to get it to Sirius as quickly as possible. Watching her fly away he heard his parents coming up when they kept telling him to slow down and explain what was happening._

_As soon as his parents caught up with him, he told them about his plan. Of course, he had to explain what happened to Sirius which made his parents angry once more. They were even angrier when they learned that Sirius had never received a trial._

_When asked why he never reported it to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, he asked them to clarify. They told him that everyone that is arrested is supposed to be tried. If he wasn't tried then that meant the the Ministry broke a major law. The repercussions of such a thing were unknown because it had never happened before. _

_As they spoke on trying to figure out a way to help Sirius, James remembered the mirrors. He told Harry to tell Sirius to get the magic mirrors they used when they were in school. This would allow them to speak instantaneously. It would work well for what they were planning._

_For the rest of the time they spoke about how his life in school had been. He told them everything. He told them about the Philosopher's Stone, the basilisk, and the dementors. Of course, he also told them about the Triwizard Tournament. His father was ecstatic that he was able to do all that before he even graduated. His mother however, she was quiet in fright. He had to tell her he was fine and that he would live to be old and wrinkly so that she would unfreeze. Even after that, she was still somewhat shaken._

_After that, he told them about how he was the youngest seeker in history. The smile on his father's face was bright enough to light the night. _

_As they spoke for the rest of the day Harry learned a lot about his parents lives. He learned about their fears, their joys, and their dreams. He learned much more than he ever thought he would learn._

_Then when the spell began to wear off, he cried. He really didn't want his parents to leave him, but he knew that it was for the best. As they left however, they told him what he always wanted to hear. They told him they were proud of him and that they loved the man he was becoming. His mother told him to find something to live for and that would help him through all of the tough times ahead. His father told him to always protect the ones close to him because they would always protect him. With those final words, they left. Feeling exhausted, he managed to find his way towards his bed and was able to fall asleep easily._

_Flashback End_

Stretching his arms out, Harry noticed something different. For some reason everything looked slightly brighter than it had before. Rubbing his eyes, he looked again to notice that nothing had changed. Shrugging, he began to get ready to go to class.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up feeling great, he talked with his parents the day before and he updated them on what he had done for the past year. He told them about having to relocate an Ukrainian Ironbelly. It was the largest known dragon to magic. It was migrating and a village stood in its way. If it had been left alone it would have destroyed the village.<p>

_Flashback_

_Unfortunately, no one had been able to help Naruto. All of the dragon keepers were busy elsewhere. It also didn't help the fact that no one had known that it was an Ironbelly. They had only known it was a dragon that was migrating. Having had to relocate the dragon had been difficult but he was able to handle it by using his chakra. A whole bunch of shadow clones with increased strength in sage mode had been more than enough to knock out the dragon and then carry it elsewhere. The biggest issue he had was that it had to be done in broad daylight. That had been tricky, but thanks to a mass sleeping spell none of the villagers noticed him._

_Of course, it with Naruto nothing ever is ever done easily. When he had finished relocating the dragon, it woke up. With a mighty shake it wiped out every single Naruto clone. Naruto himself was on the head so he got sent flying up into the sky. Once he got his orientation back, he saw it opening its mouth and he could see it tense its legs up. Then he saw it jump. A 6 ton dragon jumped and it ate him._

_Inside its mouth, Naruto knew that he had to keep from being swallowed so he used his magic to blast some of the teeth out of the dragons mouth. He escaped and even took one of the teeth as a souvenir. Looking back he could see that the dragon's teeth had already begun to grow back. Not wanting a fight to happen he called Udia and she flew him out of trouble. _

_Flashback End_

He was rewarded well for the unexpected but successful mission and was even allowed to keep the dragon tooth he took. The paperwork for that took a while, but it was successfully done.

His parents were laughing at the fact that he was eaten by another reptile. Before it had been a giant snake, and now it was a dragon.

He also showed them his patronus. He explained that it takes the form of an animal and that its strength depends on the person who uses it and the memory they use to form it. Naruto explained that his patronus was different because he could change its size by will.

_Flashback_

_He learned it during a trip to the Amazon Rainforest. He was there trying to learn about the many different magic vegetation in the area. Unfortunately, the place he went to had been full of lethifolds and he had to drive them out. However, when he performed the patronus he accidentally killed them. He summoned his patronus and it took the form of a giant unknown dragon. When compared to him, he could tell the dragon was easily 10 times his size. It's eyes were blue. The front legs were smaller than the hind legs, but the claws were a similar size. It's body was long with a tail that was half its body length. It's wings were the same size as its body. The main color was white._

_With a roar, the dragon released a stream of light that instantly killed all of the lethifolds. The light caused their shroud like bodies to shrivel up and become small little patches. As his dragon stood guard, he picked up on of the patches. Putting it up against the light of his dragon, he saw that the lethifolds had become little cloth patches. He could feel an incredibly magic from it and as he looked around he was beginning to see that the place had been infested with lethifolds. Everywhere he looked he couldn't see the ground._

_Summoning a sack from one of his scrolls, he used magic to gather all of the corpses. He was surprised to feel the sack get kinda heavy. Once finished, he was amazed that the sack was full. Using his dragon, he lit up the rest of the forest to check for lethifolds. Finding none, he deemed it safe to continue. _

_He didn't really find any of the plants he needed, but he got a bunch of lethifold corpses out of it. Now, he just had to find out what he could do with them._

_As it turns out, lethifold corpses had a variety of uses. He had them checked to make sure they didn't have any sort of magic that could harm him, and finding none, he turned them into a cloak. In the dark, if he had his cloak on, he could turn invisible. To other dark creatures, he appeared as one of them. The best thing that he found he could do was that if he used his magic and chakra, he could temporarily transform into a wraith like form to move quickly and silently in the dark._

_Flashback End_

The trips main mission was unsuccessful, but he did get a nice cloak out of it. He always had the cloak on, but he had to disguise it so that he never set off an alarm. He used an orange leather, to cover the outside, and he used a combination of seals and runes to completely hide the dark presence the cloak naturally gives off.

As they continued to speak, they didn't notice that time was running out. When they did notice, they gave a sad smile and they told Naruto the same thing they always tell him. They told him they loved him. Once they were gone, Naruto let a tear slip out of his eye.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up Sunday ready to help Harry, but she couldn't find him all day. She looked everywhere, but she couldn't find him. Even during the meals she couldn't find him. At night she checked the boys dormitory and found him asleep. Shaking her head, she left him to sleep and decided to speak to him during breakfast.<p>

At breakfast, she found him eating alone. Sitting next to him, he smiled at her with an extremely bright smile. Blinking, she noticed that something was different about him. She didn't know exactly what, but she could tell he changed. "Harry, are you alright? You seem different today." Looking at her, he smiled. "Hermione, I am different. Right now I don't care that almost all of the school thinks that I'm a liar. I don't care that I'm going to be risking my life once more. What I do care about is the fact that I got to finally meet my parents. They were amazing! My parents told me about their childhoods and about the things they did here at Hogwarts. Did you know that my mum was Snape's best friend? Yeah, they were childhood friends, but they had a falling out when they came to Hogwarts. She regrets that they weren't able to console their differences but she was happy that he was teaching what he loved." As Harry continued to ramble, Hermione couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. He was so much happier today than he appeared to be most of the time. "Harry, your rambling."

Stopping, he realized he was, but he didn't feel sorry. He was just so ecstatic that it appeared in everything he did. Even when he was changing. He began to hum some song he heard over the radio when he was at Little Whinging. Shrugging, he continued to eat with a grin on his face.

Shaking her head, Hermione allowed a small smile to appear on his face. She had been worried about him, but it appears that it had been for nothing. Looking around, she could see that many of the other students were just as happy as Harry. When she looked at the staff table, she could see that Dumbledore was just as happy. Whatever had happened between him, the old man, and the young girl had definitely helped him. Looking around she realized that Professor Uzumaki wasn't there. Frowning, she looked around to see if she could spot him, but realized he wasn't even in the room. Sighing, she hoped she saw him later so that she could speak with him.

* * *

><p>Naruto hadn't slept since Saturday. It always happened after he performed that ritual. He was always unable to sleep because of all of the thoughts he had. Shaking his head to clear it, he knew he had to get ready to observe the classes and take notes. Dumbledore had given him a schedule with all of the classes and he was allowed to go to any of them. Of course, he had to get permission from the professors to sit in, but that probably wouldn't be a problem.<p>

Getting all of his paper, writing utensils, and his satchel Naruto walked out to observe the first years.

* * *

><p>Hermione was saddened that she hadn't seen Professor Uzumaki all day. She had hoped that he would be in her class but that didn't happen. If she had to guess, then he was probably observing a different year. If that was true then the only time she would have time to talk to him would be during meal times or if she was able to find out where he was staying.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto had just gotten out of potions with first years. It had been an interesting observation. It turns out that Snape acts the way he does to make sure that the first years don't do anything dangerous. Of course, his personality is naturally like that so it was kinda a moot point. All of professors he had observed so far were similar in the fact that they were teaching the first years that magic can be dangerous and that it shouldn't be played around with. He was learning quite a bit.<p>

One thing he found hilarious was that people kept staring at him because he was using paper and a fountain pen instead of parchment and a quill. Whenever he found someone staring, he would always just smile at them and then they would look away.

Looking at the schedule, he saw that lunch was next. Walking into the Great Hall, he was surprised to hear clapping. Looking around, it turns out they were clapping for him. Smiling and waving, he sat down at his seat on the staff table. Once again, ramen appeared on the table and he devoured it as soon as it appeared. People were once again staring at him as he finished bowl after bowl of ramen. Finished eating, he got up and began to head to the owlery to check on Udia.

* * *

><p>Hermione was happy that she finally found Professor Uzumaki, but she couldn't stop from staring as he finished bowl after bowl of soup. She finally snapped out of it when he finished eating. Seeing that he was getting up she began to follow him so that she could finally talk to him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this chapter is smaller than the one before it, but that is because I wanted to get this part out of the way. So did anyone notice what dragon I used for Naruto's patronus?<strong>

**I'll give you an idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of it's variants.**

**Read and review on this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.**

**Okay, it looks like I need to learn how to describe dragons from Yugioh. Naruto's patronus was the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. I chose it cause it's cool, plus no magical creature could even hope to beat it in battle.**

**Hmm, I'm going to include magic from other stories and games. Just to let you know.**

_Italics – 'Thoughts' , flashback, or timeskip_

**Bold – Spells or beings of great power**

Underline – Emphasize, reading, or Dates

* * *

><p>"Professor Uzumaki! I really need to speak with you!" Hermione couldn't believe that Professor Uzumaki could cover so much distance so quickly. It wasn't that he was walking fast, but that he could cover a lot of distance quickly. In fact, he was so far ahead of Hermione that she needed to start running in order to not lose sight of him.<p>

Seeing that she wouldn't be able to catch him before he reached the Grand Staircase she pulled out her wand and was prepared to cast **Wingardium Leviosa** on his satchel, when he abruptly turned around and fired a spell at her. The speed of the spell left her unable to defend herself. The spell hit her, but after few seconds she didn't feel anything. Looking herself over, she found that all of her clothes had turned a shade of orange. Looking in the direction of the professor, she stared incredulously at him. She could not believe that someone of his standing had resorted to something so juvenile.

Making a come-here gesture with his finger, Naruto had Hermione close the distance between them. "Now, Ms..." "Granger, professor"

"Now, Ms. Granger, I'm pretty sure that it's against the rules to use magic in the hall. So mind explaining why you were about to cast magic?" Hermione's face turned red from embarrassment. She wouldn't have resorted to such a thing, but he was too far ahead of her.

"I needed to get your attention. I was trying to look for you all morning, but I wasn't able to find you until lunch and then when I tried to get your attention you were already to far ahead." Hermione really didn't want to get in trouble when she was only trying to get his attention.

"Alright, I understand that you meant no harm done, but as a warning so that this sort of thing doesn't happen again, your going to have to wear your clothes like that for the rest of the day. Oh, one more thing though." Putting his hand over her head, Hermione felt a surge of magic move from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet.

"That's a little something for anyone that makes fun of you because of your clothes. Now, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh, I wanted to know about the spells you performed."

Putting his hand to his chin, Naruto was trying to figure out how to explain his magic. "Well the way I perform my magic is different from what is taught here. I will my magic to do the things I want it to do."

Naruto could see that Hermione didn't understand what he was talking about. "Okay, you know how when your young you have accidental magic? It's like that but refined." Seeing that she was understanding, he continued.

"What I do is that I will for something to happen and, if it happens like I want it to, I remember how it felt to do that. That way I can perform that spell over and over again until it becomes second nature." Seeing that she now understood somewhat, he decided to let her and try to figure it out later.

"There's more to it, but I want to see if you can figure it out. If you want to talk again, I'm available after dinner in my room. To find my room you'll have to find the fancy knight." With that, Naruto disappeared and Hermione was left looking around herself in confusion.

'It's impossible to apparate in Hogwarts, so what did he do?' Seeing that he was gone, Hermione prepared to go to her next class.

* * *

><p>After Naruto disappeared he didn't go to another class. Instead, he went to his room. There he put his hand on the wall and concentrated on the magic he felt on the seventh floor. As he focused he envisioned the room he needed. Instantly, the door began to appear. Once complete, he went inside.<p>

The room inside was bare. It was exactly how he needed it. He needed a room that was completely devoid of magic to do what he needed. Going to each corner, he applied a rune and a seal to help keep magic away from the room. Once that was done, he unsealed a bunch of communication equipment.

Setting it up, he created a clone to help power the machines. With that done, he called one of his contacts. "Zuri, how have you been? How's the family?"

"What took you so long? You said that you were only going to take a day or so and you call me three days later." Cringing, Naruto knew that he made her mad.

"Sorry, it was farther than I thought it was going to be. Plus, you know what yesterday was."

"Okay, I'll give you that. Anyway, the family's fine, but I'm sure you didn't call because of that."

"Yeah, you know me too well."

"Nope, your just a workaholic." Laughing, Naruto agreed with her.

"So what rumors have you heard about it?"

"Straight to business. It's been sighted near some villages in Central and Western Kenya."

"Do we have an exact location?"

"Nope. It's probably using the forests and mountains to hide itself. What I find amazing is that no deaths have been reported because of it. Considering the rumors that this thing has floating about it, I would have expected a trail of death following it."

"You can't always trust what you hear or read."

"I know, but we have records about previous ones breathing disease and death." "Maybe this one's different?"

"Well, I don't know. When I have more information I'll send it to you using Udia's feather."

"Thanks for doing this."

"Naruto, if this thing isn't taken care of all of Africa could suffer the consequences. I'd be suicidal not to help you. Kwaheri." "Kwaheri." Hanging up, Naruto sighed. He had been tracking the creature for the past few years, and it didn't seem like he was going to find it anytime soon.

Cracking his neck, Naruto dispelled his clone and checked the time. One of the problems he had was losing track of time when he was working. Luckily, he still had enough time to dismantle the machine, seal it up, unseal the room, make the room disappear, and then review one final class before dinner.

* * *

><p>Hermione could easily say that she would remember this day for the rest of her life. After she had her clothes changed, she went to class and everyone she passed by in the hall started pointing and laughing at her. Before she could even feel embarrassed, everyone's clothes turned orange. Looking around she was confused until she remembered what Professor Uzumaki had done. Smiling, she continued towards her class.<p>

In class, others people's clothes changed color as well. It was interesting to see that even though she nice to everyone in her class, people still made fun of her. It certainly changed her opinion of people in general. Of course, once class ended she was amazed to see nothing, but a sea of orange. She knew that people's clothes would turn orange, if they made fun of her, but she didn't expect for the spell to spread.

Bewildered, she made her way towards the Great Hall, and was amazed to see the wave of color. She just had to look at a spot at the tables that weren't orange and she could literately see people's clothes change color. However, when she looked around, she could see a few people that didn't have orange clothes. From what she could tell, it was Neville and Harry, a blond haired girl from Ravenclaw, and a blacked haired girl from Slytherin. Making a double-take she realized that the Slytherin girl was wearing her normal clothes. Blinking in surprise, she was amazed to see that a Slytherin hadn't made fun of anyone.

'Huh, it looks like not all Slytherins are as mean as I thought.' With that new bit of information, Hermione made her way towards were she could see Harry and Neville. When she got there, she was amazed to hear Neville speaking about herbology and Harry actually paying attention and asking questions about the subject. Still looking in shock, she sat down and stared at them as they continued their conversation.

She had to admit that Neville certainly outclassed her when it came to herbology. She was learning things that they wouldn't learn until later that year. Laughing as she shook her head, Hermione never thought that Harry would ever became more studious.

Distracted by the laughing, Harry and Neville turned to look at Hermione and were surprised to see that she was wearing orange clothes. Pointing at her clothes, Neville asked, "Hermione, why are your clothes orange?"

"It's my punishment. I tried to do magic in the hall and Professor Uzumaki did this as a warning."

"Hermione! You know that it's against the rules to use magic in the halls. Why did you do it?" Harry spoke aghast.

Looking down in embarrassment, Hermione mumbled her response. "I'm sorry, what? I couldn't hear."

Sighing, she looked up and spoke in a clear voice."I needed to get his attention so I could ask him a question."

"Ah, that would do it. Your search for knowledge has lead you to break the rules."

Frowning at Harry, she replied, "I did not break the rules. I almost broke them." Gesturing to her clothes, "This was my warning to not break them."

Looking around, Neville noted that everyone else had orange clothes too. "Okay, I understand why you have orange clothes, but why does everyone else have them too?"

Sighing, Hermione explained, "Everyone that made fun of my clothes get their clothes turned orange, and anyone that makes fun of them gets their clothes turned orange. As you can see, out of every student in Hogwarts only 4 students didn't make fun of others."

Looking around they realized that Hermione was right. It was only them, a blond girl in Ravenclaw, and a Slytherin. "Hmm, I'm amazed that a Slytherin wasn't mean."

"I was too. It just goes to show that you can't judge a book by its cover." Taking her words to heart, Harry nodded. Looking around, he locked eyes with a certain redhead.

Usually, he would have looked away, but for some reason, he decided to glare straight into them. The redhead wasn't expecting that and quickly looked away. Shaking his head, he sighed. He really didn't expect Ron to have acted the way he had. Wondering what he should do about it he decided to ask Neville and Hermione.

"Hey, what do you think I should do about Ron? I mean, he's one of my best friends, but he didn't trust me enough to believe me when I told him that I didn't enter the Triwizard Tournament." Harry really didn't know why he was asking when he usually kept it to himself, but it felt kinda good.

Looking at each other, Hermione and Neville didn't know what just happened. Usually, Harry would keep everything bottled in until it either exploded or they nagged it out of him. "Harry, it really depends on you. Like you said, he didn't trust you enough to believe you, but you have to remember everything he's done for you for the past three years. I can't imagine Ron doing that sort of thing for someone who he doesn't care about a great deal. Besides, aren't brothers supposed to have fights like this?" Looking at Neville in shock, Harry began to contemplate everything that Neville told him.

Taking in Neville's words, she too began to think about how she viewed Ron. Last year, she had begun to develop a small attraction towards him, but seeing how he acted recently, her attraction died. She was pretty sure that if things got better between Harry and him, she might begin to like him again, but until then, he was just a friend.

Giving a wistful sigh, she began to look around the Great Hall. She didn't realize it, but she was looking over every male that she knew of. 'No, no, no, maybe, no, maybe, he's a jerk; no,...' As she looked everyone over she began to look at the faculty. 'Old, old, old, Snape hates me; no. Hmm, he is attractive. That golden blond hair does make him stand out and he appears to be in good shape. It doesn't hurt that he's tall either." As she looked him over, she stopped and realized what she had been doing. She, Hermione Granger, had been looking over all of the boys that she knew and evaluating them.

Looking at them again, Hermione couldn't help the blush that she gained. What had happened to her? She had never done that before. Calming herself down, she began to think about what she had been doing before that. 'Okay, I was thinking about Ron, and how I lost my attraction to him. Then I...' She couldn't believe it. Because she had been melancholy, she did something that she normally wouldn't do. Still shocked, she quickly looked to see if anyone had seen her do that. Seeing that no one was looking her way, she sighed in relief.

* * *

><p>Ron was confused. He still felt conflicted about what he had done. He knew that Harry didn't like his fame. He knew that Harry wouldn't put himself into the tournament. He knew that Harry never lied to him. So why did he feel so betrayed? He could figure out that it was because Harry was in the tournament. That was easy to figure out. What was difficult was, why he felt betrayed when he heard Harry's name being called. When he heard the name, his body went rigid. He couldn't think. He couldn't breath. He was acting on instinct.<p>

Instinct that came from being born second to last in such a large family. Contrary to popular belief, he did read. However, he only read things that interested him. Example, Quidditch Through the Ages. One of the things that he found interesting was a book that his father had brought home one day. It was a muggle book on psychology. The cover had looked interesting so he opened it up and started reading. He was amazed to learn about what sort of things can affect a person's personality. One of the biggest things was the birth order.

He learned that the order that one is born in can greatly affect their personality. The book went over it generally, but it spoke that when a child has older siblings that are successful then they often have trouble meeting those standards. They grow up hearing their siblings being praised, but rarely receive any themselves which leads to things such as an inferiority complex. From what he read, he probably had an inferiority complex.

Those with an inferiority complex often had trouble getting over it. He realized that if he wanted to get over it he would have to worked hard on it, but it became difficult when his friends were so much more successful than him. Hermione absolutely blew him out of the water. Harry, while having similar grades to him, was extremely adept at DADA. It was difficult, because he often compared himself to them. He knew that if he worked harder he could do better, but it was difficult to get the motivation that he needed to do better. It unnerved him to admit it, but he needed help.

* * *

><p><strong>So how's this? If you figure out what the creature is, I'll give you a psychic cookie. If you do figure it out don't put it in a review. Send a PM (Private Message). <strong>

**It's smaller than the other two chapters, but whatever. How did you like Naruto's and Hermione's first conversation?**

**Tell me how I did with Ron. I think it's possible that his father would wind up with a psychology book considering his obsession with all things muggle. **

**So what do you think about Naruto's contact? If you can figure out the language they used at the end, then I'll write your name in the next chapter, if I remember to do so.**

**Remember to read and review.**

**And please, no too long didn't read (tl;dr) things. While they are funny, it makes me sad that you didn't read this awesomeness or awesome sauce as my friend says.**

**EDIT 1: I fixed the speech pattern. Thanks Xutzy.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter**

**So I got a bunch of review about my previous chapter. Thank you all for that.**

**Outkast000 and Deadzepplin, figured out the language I used. Congratulations.**

**The thing with Snape crying, I'm going to put that in a bit later. Not exactly sure when, but it will pop up. After all, he's a master of Occlumency, so he's currently using that to bury his emotions. I'm trying to decide whether he will explode from burying his emotions or if he will actually deal with them.**

_Italics – 'Thoughts' , flashback, or timeskip_

**Bold – Spells or beings of great power**

Underline – Emphasize, reading, or Dates

* * *

><p>'Ugh, my back.' Naruto had decided to never again use the chairs in the classrooms, if he had to be in there for an extended amount of time. Naruto figured that they were probably designed to make students stay awake and pay attention.<p>

Walking towards the Great Hall, Naruto began to notice all of the orange. 'This is awesome!' Naruto's love for the color orange would never wane.

As he looked around, he noticed that only 4 students weren't orange. It certainly made him sad that not everyone was orange, but at least it showed that they didn't make fun of people. Walking through the hall, he noticed that some of the professors were curious about the color change. Smirking he wondered if anyone would connect the color change to him.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore could honestly say that he liked the splash of color that the students now wore. He always told the Board of Governors to allow the students to wear more lively colors in their uniforms, but they always denied him. That's why he was going to allow this prank to continue for as long as he could.<p>

* * *

><p>Snape mind wasn't on the color of the students uniforms. Instead, his mind was on what happened 2 days ago. When Lily had been summoned, he experience an extremely profound sense of guilt. It was so great that it broke through his occlumency. All of the emotions he had suppressed had broken through, but none was greater than his guilt for Lily's death.<p>

He had been lucky that no one had looked at him, or they would have seen his weakness. Once he realized what had happened, he went as quickly as he could towards his living quarters. There he tried to calm himself down with some success. He knew that if he didn't act normally his students would notice. Particularly, the Slytherins.

He tried the best he could, but he could tell that he was still a bit off. Some of his students had noticed as well, but they didn't ask. However, he could tell that Daphne Greengrass had taken a notice. He didn't know how she would act about it.

Greengrass was intelligent. However, she was apathetic about almost everything. This included the rivalry between the houses, other students, and Quidditch. However, when she takes an interest in something, she would pursue it until she was satisfied. The few times it happened, it showed him that nothing would get in her way, not rules or even laws.

* * *

><p>As she ate, McGonagall could say that she felt like she was in the past. The color change prank would be something that James and his group would do. That was why she didn't undue the prank. It reminded her of the times when the students of Hogwarts didn't have the troubles that they had now. Especially, Granger and her group. The troubles they had were things that they shouldn't have to go through.<p>

Sighing, she continued her meal. As much as she wanted things to go back to how they were, she knew that kind of thinking would only lead to pain.

* * *

><p>Naruto was frowning. He had expected people to be asking questions about the color change. Yet, not one person had asked a single question about it. In fact, when he focused he felt amusement, joy, sadness, guilt, anger, and indifference. Concentrating, he found that joy came from Dumbledore, amusement from Flitwick and some of the students, sadness from McGonagall, guilt from Snape, anger from Karkaroff and the majority of Slytherin, and indifference from the majority of the student population, faculty, and foreign students and faculty.<p>

He hadn't expected this sort of response. He knew that some people wouldn't care, but the sheer amount of people that didn't care really surprised him. If he had to guess then it meant that the people here were either used to pranks, or surprising things happened quite often and they just learned to ignore them.

Sighing, he continued to eat his ramen. It saddened him that not even ramen could perk up his spirits. When this happened, he always went toward his second food of choice, red bean soup. It's sweet taste allowed him to enjoy the saltiness of the ramen even more. If Naruto had been paying attention, he would have noticed that all of the food he ate was not something that was usually eaten in Europe. However, the people around him did. The students were wondering about the food that he was eating, while some of the staff were considering trying some of the food he was eating

After that dinner proceeded normally. Nobody asked about the color change and nobody expressed any desire to turn it back to normal.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, Harry. We have to find the fancy knight." Harry really didn't know why he was following Hermione. She just grabbed him and then dragged him all over the castle trying to find this 'fancy knight'.<p>

"Hermione, if you just tell me why we have to find this 'knight', then I'll be able to help." Sighing, Hermione stopped dragging Harry and explained her plan.

"So you want to ask Professor Uzumaki to help me?" Harry was surprised. He was just going to wing the whole tournament, but getting help from a professor hadn't occurred to him.

"Yes, he's close to our age and I'm sure he'll want to help." The confidence in her voice made Harry raise an eyebrow.

"How are you sure he'll want to help?" There was something that Hermione wasn't telling him. She was acting a bit different than usual.

"Earlier he told me that if I wanted to talk I should look for the fancy knight. That's where his office is."

"Oh, well why don't we just use the map?" That question froze Hermione mid-step. Slowly, she turned around and gave Harry a look. The look that she reserved for when he and Ron did something really stupid.

"Why didn't you mention this before?" The edge in her voice made Harry step back.

"Well, you never gave me a chance. You pulled me everywhere looking for this knight, and didn't even tell me why until right now." Hoping that appeased her, he sighed in relief when she realized that she hadn't given him the chance to mention it.

"Let's go get the map." Turning to go towards Gryffindor tower, Hermione was held back by Harry. She was going to ask him why, but before she could he reached into his pocket and pulled out some parchment. Waving it he spoke, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"You had the map with you the whole time?" Once again, the look was back on her face.

Not looking at her Harry replied, "You never asked and you never gave me the chance to get it out." Looking at the map, Harry tried to find Professor Uzumaki.

"Hmm, it looks like he's on the bottom floor. Mischief managed." With that done, Harry led Hermione down toward the bottom floor of the castle. Once there, they began to look for the fancy knight. It didn't take them long to find it and once they did they found a problem. They didn't know how to get in.

"So, how do we get in?" Harry had expected Hermione to know, but he was surprised to know that she didn't.

"I don't know. He didn't tell me." Hermione was kicking herself for not asking how to get in.

"So what do we do? We ask it to let us in?" He was being sarcastic, so he didn't expect anything to happen. However, the knight moved aside to let them pass and the brick wall behind it moved to show a room.

Looking at each other, they walked into the room. As they walked they noticed that the room had a few desks and chairs, a small fireplace, and a bed. As they looked around, they didn't see the professor. Harry pulled out the map again to check. However, before he could activate it one of the doors opened and out walked Professor Uzumaki. However, all he had on was a towel.

Looking at the students and then to himself, he grabbed his clothes and walked back into the room he walked out of. Neither Harry nor Hermione said a word. Harry was just blinking wondering why he was covered in small scars. Hermione on the other hand, wasn't thinking about the scars. She was thinking about how he was still glistening with water. She was thinking about it so much that she didn't noticed Harry calling her name.

"Hermione, hey Hermione!" Shacking her to get her attention, Harry was wondering why her cheeks were slightly red.

"Huh? Oh, what is it Harry?" Hermione didn't notice how she had spaced out.

"Don't you think we should leave? I mean he just got out of the shower."

"Well, if he had wanted us to leave he would have told us. Besides, we're already here." Before Harry could say anything, the door opened once more and out came Professor Uzumaki with clothes this time.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about Ms. Granger and friend?" Naruto had been surprised to see them in his room, but he told Hermione to visit him whenever she needed to talk so it was kinda his fault.

"We need help. Harry was entered into the Triwizard Tournament against his will and it's quite possible that he might die because of it." Looking surprised, Naruto turned to look at Harry.

"Ah, so your going to have to compete against 2 people with more experience."

"Actually it's 3. Someone confunded the goblet of fire to make it think that there were 4 schools competing." Nodding and stroking his chin, Naruto knew were this was heading.

"So you want me to help Harry to make sure that he survives? We'll I wasn't told that I couldn't help the champions, so first I need to know what you can do." Naruto was already thinking about the sort of things he could teach Harry, but he needed to know where to start.

"Well, I know all of the spells needed up until third year." Naruto waited for Harry to say more, but when he didn't he looked at Harry with a shocked look.

"That's it? You don't know anything else? Don't you do independent study? This is magic! What could be more exciting than learning to do more magic?" Harry jumped when Naruto raised his voice. He really didn't know what to say though to make him calm down.

"Well professor, he does have one more thing." Stopping his glare, he turned to look at Hermione with a raised eyebrow before he looked back to Harry.

"Well? What else do you know?"

"Umm, I can speak parseltongue." That, made Naruto look at Harry with surprise.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place? That's a huge advantage you have right there. If you learn to summon snakes you can use them in a variety of ways." As Naruto spoke, Harry kept getting more and more uncomfortable.

"Professor, don't you know that parseltongue is the mark of a dark wizard?" When Harry finished speaking, he knew he said the wrong thing. The look he got from Naruto was the scariest thing he ever saw.

"Whoever told you that is a complete idiot. I have met parseltongues before and they have saved my life. The only place that they have such a stigma is here in Europe. In other places they are revered. Some of them are even considered gods. So tell me are they dark wizards? Or are they people born with a rare magical skill? Until you figure out the answer, I won't help you. Now please, leave." Shocked at the lecture they were given, they left without a word.

Sighing, Naruto went to lay down on his bed. "The prejudice here is really annoying."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the chapter. I had trouble getting it out. Next is a time skip. Sorry to those that don't like the way I handled the color change. Hmm, I can't think of anything else to add.<strong>

**For those who figured out the magical animal, I'm going to do something with that and I don't know if you'll like it, but I'm doing it anyway.**

**Like always read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter**

**I am sorry for not updating sooner. I have been both busy and lazy, so yeah, sorry.**

* * *

><p>It had been a tough week for the golden trio. Harry was still contemplating what Naruto had told him and while he was hoping that Naruto was right, he had too many bad experiences with parseltounge to change his opinion quickly.<p>

Ron was experiencing conflicting feelings. He wanted to help Harry, but his jealousy and anger wouldn't let him. What made it worse was that he could see that it was not only causing him emotional problems, it was also making his school work suffer. That last part he really didn't need when his grades already weren't the best.

Hermione could positively say that she had had the worst week she could ever remember. Not only was she stuck between Harry and Ron, she also had to act as their intermediary. Plus it didn't help that she kept seeing the same guy following her around in the library. At any other time she would have confronted him, but at the moment she had too many things going on and she didn't have any patience to waste on him. As such, she ended up not going to the library at all in order to avoid him.

Narutos' week on the other hand had gone quite well. Not only had he finished observing the first years, he had been able to start reviewing the second years. He learned that the professors slowly introduced subjects to students in order to get them to learn. Everyone was this way, even Snape. Of course, slow for him was quick for everyone else, but that was only because of the massive amount of information that students are required to learn by the end of the year. The sheer amount of information the students needed to learn was easily 2 or 3 times more than most subjects that he had seen so far. It mostly dealt on why certain things reacted the way they did when mixed with others. It was an interesting thing to read, but it was to dry for most people which led to the majority of students complaining.

Then again, it could have been Snapes' attitude as well. But that was quickly becoming a mute point. During the course of the week, Snape was seen smiling and someone even said they heard him chuckling. Of course, most people just said those rumors were fakes, and Naruto usually wouldn't listen to them if it hadn't been for the fact that he was there when it happened. He heard the chuckle and saw the smile. This wouldn't have set off Naruto's curiosity if it hadn't been the fact that Snape's personality contradicted this. However, since Naruto didn't know Snape well he couldn't judge anything.

If the golden trio's week had been bad, then Snapes week had been an absolute Hell. His Occlumency was failing him little by little. Little things had slipped through like a smile or a chuckle, but every now and then he began to daydream. In the middle of class with the first years, he spent the majority of class thinking about how his life could have been different. It wasn't until a brave first year went up to his desk to ask a question that he snapped out of it. He didn't give any outward reaction other than tensing up slightly. Checking the time he realized that he had held the class in later than usual. He was glad that it was the last class of the day and nobody but the first years were there to see what happened. However, it just proved to him that his Occlumency was weakening, and it had all started the moment he saw Lily again.

Snape knew that he needed to get his Occlumency up to par again, but that would be difficult and it would require drastic measures. Well, drastic for him anyway. For almost everyone else it would be an almost natural response. He would need a confidant, and as much as it pained him to admit it he needed someone who didn't know of his past or would judge him. The only person that came to mind was that Naruto person that had taken residence in the castle on grounds of studying the teaching system. As he thought of his only option he could feel his body begin twitching in anger, frustration, desperation, and worst of all hope.

* * *

><p><span>November 13<span>

Harry could not believe what he was seeing. Everywhere he turned, he saw people wearing Support Cedric Diggory badges that would transform into Potter Stinks badges. Everywhere he looked he saw more people snickering while pointing at him. It really unnerved him. It was like second year all over again. Except this time, there would be no evidence to show that he wasn't at fault.

Shaking his head, he just wished that nothing worse would happen today. Unfortunately, given his record he knew that something worse would happen and he would be right in the middle of it and he would be blamed for it. Sadly, later in the day he was proven right.

* * *

><p>Hermione's day was bad and good. Bad in the fact that she got hexed by Malfoy when he tried to hex Harry. Good in the fact that Madam Pomfrey fixed it and she was able to get rid of her slightly large buck teeth. It was a superficial thing, but she really didn't like her buck teeth. So her day had been mostly good when everything was taken into account.<p>

Still, she needed to find Harry and see how he handled the interview that was taken of all of the champions. She could imagine all sorts of things going wrong in the interview, but she shook her head. This was a professional. They wouldn't do anything to compromise their integrity. Still, she couldn't shake this feeling she had. She wasn't superstitious, but from the sensation she was feeling and what her mother once told her, this was her woman's intuition kicking in to warn her about something. She really hoped it was wrong.

* * *

><p>Ron's day had been pretty bad. The moment he saw the badges he knew that things had gotten even worse in school. It didn't help that every time he saw the badge he felt guilty about what he had done. To make matters worse he heard that Hermione had been hit with a hex and he couldn't find her to see how she was doing. Add in that he had Potions next and he believed that he could say that today was one of the most horrible days of his life.<p>

He was surprised though, when Snape was in a strange mood. He couldn't say it was a happy mood, but he wasn't his usual self either. He didn't try to think too deeply about it, because it was still Snape. The guy no one liked.

* * *

><p>Naruto's day had started off quite well. He woke up feeling great. However, that quickly got ruined. The moment he saw the badges he got annoyed. From what he could tell, most of the students in their 4th year were wearing them. He was happy that most of the younger and older students weren't wearing them, but it disappointed him that so many people would gang up on a single student. He knew how it felt to be ostracized so he felt sympathy for Mr. Potter.<p>

It only got worse when he learned that Ms. Granger had gotten hit with a hex. It wasn't harmful, but it was still a hex. He later learned that she was fine, so he wouldn't worry about it anymore until he saw her and asked.

The rest of the day had been fine, but the badges were quickly getting on his nerves. What made things worse was that none of the professors seemed to do anything about them. It got on his nerves so much that he couldn't focus during classes so he wasn't able to pay attention to how the teachers were teaching. It reached it's limit during dinner when he finally snapped.

Slamming his hands on the table he yelled, "That's it!" Putting his right hand out, he made a grabbing motion before pulling it towards himself. What no one expected was for all of the Potter Stink badges to ripped from their places and gather in front of Naruto.

"I can handle a lot of stuff, but I just can't tolerate this. You professors might be able to, but I can't. Why are so many student's ganging up on someone else? Is it because he was put into the Triwizard Tournament? Do you really think that he has the knowledge or power to be able to bypass one of Headmaster Dumbledore's spells? I know for a fact that none of you students would be able to bypass or breakthrough a spell cast by an Auror, so what makes you think that a student in his fourth year would be able to do so when it is cast by Dumbledore who's knowledge and power is far beyond any normal Auror?"

The silence that followed all of Naruto's questions showed that they really hadn't thought about any of those. Shaking his head he looked at the professors. He could tell that many of them weren't happy with him calling them out like he had, but he didn't care. They were supposed to be an example to students and they weren't doing their job. It's possible they had gotten complacent with their jobs, since most of them have had their jobs for quite a long time, but that didn't make it justified.

"I want the person who made these to know that if I find anymore of these, I will find you and give you detention, my way. After all, your magic is all over these badges and it's quite easy to track since there's such a large sample to use, and just to let you know I'm not playing around." He pointed his right hand towards the badges and released a torrent of bright blue flames. Some people had to avert their eyes as the flames were incredibly bright. When Naruto stopped, they turned back to see that not even ashes remained of the badges. What was even scarier was that the very stones they were on were glowing bright red, as if they were about to melt from the heat of the flames.

With that, Naruto left the Grand Hall. No one dared to make a sound as he left. The rest of dinner passed by in an awkward silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is another short chapter. I don't know if you can tell, but I'm trying to follow the Harry Potter time-line as closely as possible. It's going to change later on, but right now it needs to follow the time-line. However, this makes it difficult to implement the ideas I have, which makes it difficult to write.<strong>

**End of rant.**

**As always, review.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't know how much more I'll update in the next few months, so sorry if not much happens. Also, thanks to Deadzeppelin for telling me it's moot point and not mute point. I'll go back and change it soon or I'll forget about it. Still, I want to thank them for telling me.**

**Now, it's time for the characters I've been ignoring.**

* * *

><p>"Who does he think he is? Threatening me like that? When Father hears about this he'll regret ever threatening me." This rant was coming from none other than Draco Malfoy. The creater of the Potter Stinks badges. He was currently in the Slytherin Dungeon. After dinner, everone had gone back to their common rooms to talk about what had happened with Naruto's outburst.<p>

"You shouldn't do that Draco. He's not a citizen of the country, and he's supported by all of the school governors. Not only would you make yourself look like a fool, you'd also make your father look like one too."

"I didn't ask for you input, Greengrass!"

"It's called being nice, Draco. I noticed that you were going to do something stupid. I felt that I should keep you from doing something that will make you seem even more of a spoiled child than you already are." Daphne's sharp wit was something no one ever liked being on the receiving end of. It always made you feel guilty.

Draco on the other hand just became more angry. "I don't need your help!"

Rolling her eyes, Daphne just walked away. She didn't need the added stress that Draco would give her. She had plenty to things to worry about. Unlike the majority of the Slytherin students her family wasn't wealthy. They weren't poor, but they weren't rich either. Her parents worked hard to get to where they were. Her parents often told Astoria and her to be grateful for everything they had, because some didn't have anything at all. It wasn't until she arrived to Hogwarts that she finally learned what they meant.

Slytherin had what people called, Old Money. Families that inherited their wealth. That meant that many of the children were quite spoiled. Not all of them, just most of them. Unfortunately, she had gotten caught up with one of those groups when she arrived. They had seemed nice enough during the first two years, but they began to change during third year. They started to be mean to people and started calling muggle-borns, mudbloods whenever they could. They bragged about their wealth whenever possible to those who weren't as rich as them.

When that began to happen, she slowly distanced herself from them. It wasn't easy, but she was able to have the group leave her alone by the end of third year. This year, she was pretty much the loner.

However, she was happy with that. That way she could completely focus on her studies and not have anything distract her. Unfortunately, that blasted Tri-Wizard Tournament was being held so it was hard to focus when everywhere she went, people talked about it non stop. It was worse when Potter had gotten himself in another stupid and dangerous situation.

There was one good thing though. That young professor. He had shown to be able to do things with magic she hadn't thought possible. The ritual he performed on 'Dia de Los Muertos' was fascinating. If he continued to teach such amazing things, then the things she could learn by the end of the year made her smile with giddy.

* * *

><p>'What the hell was that?'<p>

Naruto had been working on enchanting some equipment when for no reason he began to shiver. It felt like somone had set him in front of a large predator.

"Whatever." Disregarding the feeling, Naruto began to refocus on what he was doing. He was currently in the Room of Requirement using an enchantment table. The table, as the name suggests, was used to enchant something with a form of magic. The one he was currently using was made by him. That way he knew that it helped fortify the magics that he wanted and not something useless he didn't.

He was currently enchanting the things he would wear he when he was to fight the Nundu in Africa. Afterall, he didn't know when they would find it and he had to be ready in a moments notice.

Now, while most of what was known was purely rumor, there were some facts. One such fact was that it used such powerful poisons and miasma that things immediately began to decay around it. So in order to prepare for that, Naruto enchanted a simple cloth mask to filter out all poisonous substances that would pass through the material. That way he would be able to breath around the creature.

Of course, he'd need a suit that would completely cover all of his exposed skin so that nothing could get through. That meant that he would need to have some goggles as well. Those would need to be controlled by his thoughts. It would also be enchanted to be able to see magic and all of the light spectrum.

The body suit he'd wear under the armor would be designed to help neutralize any poisons found in his bloodstream. There's no telling what sort of things the Nundu would be able to do, so it's best to be well prepared. The greaves and gauntlets would need to be able to handle large amounts of magic and chakra coursing through them. He'd enchant the body armor to be able to absorb kinetic energy. All of the armor would be made of lightweight leather.

He was thinking about using something like carbon, arranged in the same atomic structure as diamond, as plating on the outside of the leather. It would make it possible for him to place runes on the inside of the plating so that he'd have more protection. He couldn't put runes on leather as it wasn't a good conductor for magic. Carbon was a completely different story.

'I might even be able to create a purifying field around myself. That way if something happens to my mask I can have a bubble of breathable air around myself.'

Set on his plan he began to get the materials he would need ready. He was lucky that the Room of Requirement had acccess to all of the school so he was able to get almost everything. All he was missing was the diamond plating. That was a simple fix.

He was able to get a large amount of coal and transmute it into diamond sheets. From there it was just a matter of enchanting the leather armor, putting the runes, and finally assembling them.

Now, Naruto knew nothing about making armor. However, he was very good with magic. Since his magic was just an extension of himself, it would know exactly what to do with the materials.

Lifting all of the pieces of his armor with his magic, he focused and closed his eyes. He could feel the magic shaping and combining the materials into wearable armor. After about a minute of intense concentration, he could feel that his armor was complete and that it exceeded his expectations. Smirking, Naruto opened his eyes to look at his armor.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter. Yes, I left a cliffhanger on purpose. I'll let you know that it's a white armor, but that's all I can say, because I still don't know how it'll look. I just know the color scheme. <strong>

**Tell me if I messed up Daphne's history. I don't think she was given one in the book so I made one up for her.**

**As always, review.**

**P.S. I made this chapter in about 2 hours. So if you find a lot of mistakes, sorry. Also, I think I did pretty good with making another chapter in so short of time.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter**

**I hope you all liked the last chapter. I'm sure you're all wondering how Naruto's armor is going to look like right?**

**Well, it's magic armor first of all. What do you think that means? It's going to have a few tricks and surprises that Naruto wasn't expecting. Afterall, Naruto is very unpredictable, so it's only natural that his magic is too when it's let loose to do what it wants.**

**I hope you like what I do with it because I'm kinda conflicted about it. You'll see what I mean when you read the chapter.**

**Now, onwards to reading!**

* * *

><p>Looking at his armor, Naruto couldn't help the twitch he developed in his eye. His armor was not what he expected. It was big. It was bulky, and it looked heavy. The complete opposite of what he wanted.<p>

Reviewing everything he did, Naruto believed he did everything right, but what he saw did not match what he planned.

Looking it over, he saw that it had a complete white coloring. From the head to the toes, nothing but white. Everything looked too big. It even stood at about eight feet tall, when Naruto himself wasn't even six feet tall. Sighing, Naruto shook his head and was saddened that he would have to scrap the armor in order to start over.

Putting his hand on the armor, Naruto expected it to feel cold, but was surprised when it felt warm. What surprised him even more was that it looked like his hand was sinking into the armor. Actually, the armor was just surrounding his arm. Shocked, he tried to pull his hand free, but the armor began to crawl up his arm and onto his torso. Just as he was about to try and break the armor, it sucked him right in.

What happened next, Naruto couldn't even begin to explain. The armor began to reform around his body. Almost like it was taking his measurements. When he could see again, he saw that he was staring at a wall.

Looking at his hands, he was surprised to see white gloves on them. Checking himself over, he was amazed to see himself covered in a completely white suit. It was a form fitting suit, just like the spandex that Gai and Lee used to use. However, he could see that the texture was different. Running his hands over the suit he was surprised to learn that he could actually feel everything on his person. The suit did not impede his sense of touch.

Checking his face, he was shocked to learn he was wearing a helmet. He couldn't tell because it didn't obstruct his vision. In fact, he couldn't even feel it on his head.

Conjuring up a mirror, he looked himself over and found that he liked it. Except the helmet, he really wished that it had just been the cloth mask that he had started with. Like magic, the helmet changed into a white cloth mask. Intrigued, he imagined that he was wearing armor. Once more, the suit changed into armor.

Holding his chin, Naruto realized that the suit could rearrange itself into whatever he needed it to be. The only thing that he didn't like was that it was completely white. He wanted to see some orange. This time, the color changed. Looking in the mirror, he couldn't help the grin that made its way onto his face.

He had inadvertently created a suit that could change to suit his needs. Oh, he was gonna enjoy using this suit for the rest of his life.

Imagining it leaving his body, he wasn't surprised when it reformed the giant bulky armor that it was originally. Smiling like crazy, he picked up the, surprisingly light, armor and took it with him.

He was gonna need to test the full abilities of the suit and he couldn't do that in a closed room. It was time for a small visit to the Forbidden Forest.

The results of the test were beyond what Naruto had hoped for. However, he sensed that there was plenty more to the suit than he originally thought. He could just feel the magic and chakra interacting with his own in a way that seemed like it was meant to be.

Unfortunately, he really couldn't test it out what that meant because he had felt it was time for the students to learn something else from him.

* * *

><p><span>November 19<span>

Naruto couldn't help contain the beaming smile he had on his face. What he was gonna teach the students was something that would help them for the rest of their lives no matter what they did. He was very certain.

In fact, he had been spreading around the word that he would be teaching a very important lesson and if they didn't go they wouldn't be able to learn it for years, if ever. This naturally piqued people's curiosity.

Naruto used the time until the lesson to build suspense. Even the professors were incredibly intrigued. They couldn't imagine what else they might be learning considering what he did last time.

However, neither the students nor the professors would know about the change their lives would go through.

Naruto had arranged to have everyone meet on the field outside the castle in order to have plenty of space for everyone to sit. It was a bit after lunch so people were neither hungry nor so stuffed they wouldn't pay attention.

As he stared out the crowd he smiled seeing their curious expressions. However, he underestimated the amount of people there were in the school. He could hardly see some at the back, so he doubted that they would be able to see him. With that, he pointed his finger at himself and made a projection that was about three times his size appear behind him.

He immediately knew that everyone was now paying attention.

"Lets start this lesson. Please hold your questions until the end. What you see behind me is just a simple projection that will allows those in the back to see me better. It'll also help send my voice further out."

"Now, today I will be showing you something that will stay with you for the rest of your life. What exactly am I teaching you? Well, to be honest, I'm not really sure what to call it. If you think of an idea after today then tell me because, there will be other lessons that connect to this one."

Naruto could see that some people really didn't believe him. To that he could only laugh. Bringing dead souls to the plane of the living and they still didn't believe him? Well, hopefully today would give him some more credibility.

"Now, who knows what makes a powerful witch or wizard? The answer is simple. Magic power. Now, how does one acquire magic power? Are they born with it? Do they develop it?

The answer is actually a combination. You see, within each of you is DNA. Now, what is DNA? DNA, is the blueprint that makes you you. In other words, it's what makes you blond, green eyed, blue eyed, brown hair, curly hair, etc. Things like that. Now, within that DNA, is a segment that allows you to use magic.

However, just because you can use magic doesn't mean you are actually good at it. How you develop your magic depends on a variety of factors from: the food you eat, your self confidence, the motives, your convictions. There are so many things that they still haven't figured out how many exactly.

So what does this mean for you? Well, imagine back to when you were a child. Do you remember accidentally doing something magical? Now, if you could do that then without a wand, why can't you do it now? The answer is simple. You lost touch of your natural instincts.

As a person grows they begin to lose touch of those instincts that they had as newborns. Think about it. Why can creatures such as elves and goblins use magic without a wand? The answer is that they still keep the instincts that they had when they were younger. They stay in contact with nature which allows them to use magic.

Why do you think we use wands? Because they seemed stylish? No. It's because it allows us to gain back the instincts that we had as children. Now, you're wondering what that means correct?

Well, inside of each wand is some a magical substance that connects to us mentally. How it does that is a secret known only to wand makers. However, you don't really need to know unless you plan to become a wand maker.

So the magical substance connects with us and it allows us to use magic. Great. Now how do we become more powerful magically?

There are so many ways, many of them illegal all over the world, that it's impossible to tell you all of them. Nevertheless, there is one tried and true method that people have been using since ancient times.

Getting close to nature in order to regain those ancient instincts, and I don't mean physically close. I mean being so close to nature that you can understand trees speaking to each other. Understand what the wind means when it rushes by you. All sorts of things that can only be accomplished by dedicating your entire life to do so. In other words, become a hermit. Except, that I'm sure that none of you wish to do so.

Instead, we will use a workaround.

There are two ways to do so. Method one we won't be doing because it is incredibly dangerous with less than a 1% survival rate. Method two is the much slower and safer route with an almost 100% success rate.

We will do the second method because that is the only one I am willing to teach you. Know that for everyone it is different and some people may come into it sooner than others. Don't be discouraged if you don't get it quickly. It can take people years to get any sort of result.

Any questions?

No? Good.

First things first, sit down comfortably.

Second, lift your wand in front of your face. Now I want you to remember how it felt like when you first received your wand. Remember the rush you felt. Remember how it made you feel.

Now, touching your wand to your forehead, try and recreate that same feeling you felt when you first received your wand.

You should feel a small jolt coming through your wand. That's natural. Use your senses to feel all the sensations that you feel from this moment.

The jolt from the wand, the breeze of the wind, the way your clothes touch your body. Everything. Now, block all of them out except for the jolt that is coming from your wand.

This is the most difficult part. If you succeed, then you should be able to feel nothing but the magic that is flowing into your wand.

Now from your wand, spread the feeling you feel into the rest of your body. Leave your head for last.

If you succeed, then spread the feeling from your head into the wand tip. If you do that, then you will feel the effect immediately. Afterward, just keep moving the magic all around your body.

If you are able to successfully do this then you will notice that your spells will be stronger. They won't be necessarily easier to cast, but if you ever need something with a little more oomph, then you know how.

If you keep doing this everyday or at least once a week you will notice your magic spells will get stronger.

This is because you are reinforcing the magic within your wand with your magic. You create a cycle that keeps strengthening the wand's own magic. This in turn will strengthen the mental connection your wand has to you.

It is entirely possible to have a connection so strong that your wand will react by itself to protect you. There have been recorded events of those happening, but those are rare.

The next lesson that I will teach you will connect to this, but until then keep trying to strengthen the bond between you and your wand."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't really like how this chapter came out. I keep running into issues on what to have Naruto teach while trying to keep things original.<strong>

**Another problem I had was that I kept writing Naruto as the Matt Smith Doctor. I mean mannerism and not actually putting in the Doctor.**

**I hope the magic explanation is cool. Believe me, it was hard trying to find some way to come up with an original idea. I had more planned for the lesson, but I chose to scrap it because it wouldn't fit into the lesson.**

**If you have any complaints or ideas send them to me in a review.**

**Also, if you can come up with a title for the lesson that would be great.**

**Bye bye**


	8. Chapter 8

November 21

Naruto was sitting down in the Great Hall eating dinner when a small cry drew everyone's attention. Looking up everyone saw a bird flying through a window and fly towards the staff table. Recognizing the bird, Naruto lifted his arm and had the bird land on it. Quickly cracking the bone of the steak he was enjoying, he fed the pieces to the bird which it ate gratefully.

Untying the note on it's leg, Naruto kept feeding the bird as he read it. Quickly though, his eyebrows rose in surprise. He let out a, "Huh," and put the note back into his pocket. Then he fed the rest of the bone to the bearded vulture and it flew away. Naruto then continued his meal. He ignored all of the curious stares he was receiving.

"Stunners on the count of three!" Each dragon keeper pulled out their wand and pointed it at the dragon.

"_Stupe-_" "_Somnus_"

From Harry's point of view he saw that each dragon keeper was about to launch a stunner at the dragon when suddenly the dragon was hit by a wave of some sort and it fell down to sleep. Each dragon keeper was surprised, but then the one near the fence who told Hagrid and Maxime not to get closer yelled, "Naruto! You piece of dragon dung, what are you doing here?!" The joy in the man's voice showed that it was a joke between friends.

"Charlie, you piece of flaming dragon shit, I'm working here for the year. You're lucky that I was already here when I got your letter." Seeing the dragon keeper come closer Harry was able to see it was actually Charlie Weasley. Looking behind himself, Harry saw Naruto walking in their direction. For a moment, Harry would have sworn that Naruto was looking straight at him, but he disregarded it and decided it would be best if he went back to the common room and made sure he wasn't late for that meeting with Sirius.

"Oh thank Merlin. I was afraid I was gonna have to do everything here with these rookies. At least I know that you're here to cover my back." Grasping and shaking each others hands, and Charlie led Naruto to Hagrid and Maxime.

"So, you guys were able to bring a Hungarian Horntail here? I'm guessing you used a sleeping draught?" Naruto was rewarded with a slap to the back for guessing correctly.

"You've got that right. Without you there we couldn't do it any other way."

Turning to look at Hagrid Charlie started whispering, "Hagrid, I didn't know you were going to be bringing her here. The champions aren't supposed to know about what's coming. She's bound to tell her student." Hagrid wasn't listening. He was too focused on the dragon eggs.

"I've already counted all of the dragon eggs Hagrid. If any of them go missing, I know who to go after." Hagrid just moaned in longing. Shaking his head Charlie led Naruto to the other dragons. He was gonna need all of the help he could get.

November 22

Naruto was currently in his room looking at a note that Dumbledore had sent him. Apparently, they were going to have a Ball on Christmas. Usually it was frowned upon for a professor to ask a student to the ball, however since he was still a teenager he could ask one of the students. While a nice gesture, Naruto couldn't think of anyone to ask. He'd probably just go alone.

Sighing, he was about to lay down on his bed when he heard the chime of his ward telling him he had visitors. He added it after the last visit from Hermione and Harry. He hadn't expected for the knight to just move without warning him about it. If he had just been a few seconds faster out of the shower he would have given them an eyeful.

Turning to the door, he wasn't surprised to see that it was Hermione and Harry again. Though he could tell that Harry was uncomfortable.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, how are you today? Oh and Ms. Granger, are you feeling better? I heard you had been hit with a hex." Hermione couldn't really understand the reason for the warmth that she felt in her body at that moment, but she didn't let that bother her.

"Professor, I'm fine. Madam Pomfrey was able to fix it, so no harm done. We're actually here for help." Raising an eyebrow, Naruto turned to look at Harry.

"I'm not entirely sure whether or not parseltounge is the mark of a dark wizard, but I do believe that it doesn't matter. If it can help me survive this tournament then I'm willing to use it." Harry's words, while not what Naruto wanted to hear, were enough to show that Harry was serious and wanted help.

"Very well then, I'll help you on one condition. You must try to win this tournament." The looks he got told him he needed to explain.

"Everyone expects you to lose this tournament. I want you to not only survive this tournament, but to win it. Will you do everything in your power to not only survive, but win?" Staring at Harry right in his eyes, Naruto saw from his peripheral vision that Hermione was about to say something, but Harry surprised her.

"I will. I'm sick and tired of being taken advantage of. I want to not only win. I want to absolutely destroy my competition." The resolve in his voice made Naruto smirk, but it made Hermione stare wide eyed at Harry.

Never in her life had she heard something like this from Harry. The only time something similar happened was the year before when they found out about Sirius, but even that paled when compared to this. It made her happy. Harry was finally being proactive about his life, even if it took an incredibly dangerous tournament to do so.

"Good, remember your resolve. You're the one in charge of your life. You choose how to live it." Naruto's smirk quickly turned into a beaming smile that made Hermione's heart race.

"Now, we don't have much time to prepare you, so I won't be able to teach you any super powerful spells to take down a dragon, so we're gonna have to get creative. Now, tell me what you know about runes and your parseltounge ability."

November 24

Naruto was on the ground with the rest of the dragon keepers, ready to jump in at a moments notice. Next to him was Charlie, who seemed nervous about everything. "Calm down, stop thinking about all of the ways this can go wrong and just focus on the here and now. By the way, if you're gonna bet on anyone bet on Harry. It's almost unfair the advantage he has."

Turning to look at him, Charlie decided to see if he could get an answer. "What advantage?" The smirk Naruto had on his face was enough to know that it was gonna be ridiculous. "Harry's a parselmouth."

That stopped Charlie cold.

"No."

"Yes."

"Can he-"

"Yup."

Leaning back against the wall, Charlie just allowed the information to sink in. "Well, that's completely unfair." With that they both laughed and felt sorry for Harry's competition.

Hermione was doing her best to stay calm, and amazingly enough she was. The entire two days they spent training Harry, had shown her that he was ready for this. Unless of course everything went horribly wrong... and she just killed her calm attitude.

'Oh god, this can go wrong in so many ways! He can be bludgeoned or eaten! Why did Dumbledore let him do this!' Hermione dragged her hands down her face as her calm demeanor shattered. Looking down at the pit, Hermione's face quickly paled as she saw the dragon keepers put the dragon in position.

Before she could make her mood worse, she saw a flash of red next to her. Looking towards her side, she saw Ron sitting down. Hermione was going to ignore him, but then she took in his appearance. Bags under his eyes, extremely pale, and even his hair seemed tired.

Before she could even stop herself, Hermione asked, "Ron, are you alright?" While they might be having an argument at the moment, she wasn't going to give up on three years of friendship easily.

"No Hermione, I'm not alright. I've been regretting everything I said to Harry the moment I said it, but I just couldn't stop myself. I've been trying to make myself go to Harry and apologize, but I don't know if he would accept my apology. After everything that happened during second year, how could I have abandoned him so easily? I know how Harry is, and I know he hates that he's famous that he survived while his parents died, but I just couldn't stop myself." As Ron kept speaking, Hermione's eyes kept getting wider and wider. Never before had she seen Ron be so vulnerable. He didn't even notice that he'd started crying a bit as he kept babbling. Overall, Hermione didn't really know how to react. So, she did something that she usually didn't do. She went with her gut.

Pulling him into a hug, Hermione let Ron cry into her shoulder. She could understand how he felt, as the year before she was the one who had been excluded from their group. It hurt so much, but she knew that she had done the right thing in telling McGonagall about the Firebolt. Now though, Ron knew he had made a mistake and the guilt compounded with the hurt of being excluded must have been terrible. Add in the stress he was probably under and it was a wonder he hadn't broken until now.

She felt Ron lift his head off her shoulder and she pulled back to see how he looked. Red puffy eyes, runny nose, and sniffles did not look good on anyone, especially a ginger. However, the smile he gave her was enough to keep her from commenting.

"Sorry about that. Don't know where the bloody hell that came from." Ron said as he wiped his eyes.

Before Hermione could say anything, a loud roar had her clutching her ears. Opening her eyes, she looked towards the pit and her blood ran cold. The Hungarian Horntail was the last dragon for the event. That meant it was Harry's turn.

Looking at the champion's entrance, she could see Harry walk through. She could tell that he was nervous if the tension in his shoulders was any indication. She could see him rub his arm where she knew the runic formula was at. If everything went according to plan, Harry would not only get the best score, he'd be leading the entire competition.

Harry was nervous. The Hungarian Horntail was bigger than he thought it would be. Rubbing his arm, he walked slowly in front of it so that it didn't take him as a threat.

Raising his arms slowly, he began to imagine a snake in his mind. Opening his mouth, he could feel tongue moving differently than what he was used to.

"_Hello, great dragon. I mean no harm to you or your clutch. I just wish to retrieve that fake egg that was planted in your nest._" As he spoke Harry didn't hear the cheering that he heard with the other champions. More than likely everyone was too shocked to hear him speaking parseltounge.

The Hungarian Horntail had reacted strangely, almost as if she had been startled. Looking at him, she began to make low growling noises. Naruto had explained to him that while dragons were intelligent, they didn't really have a language to speak with. Instead, they communicated with their growls and roars, which translated into intention. His parseltounge magic helped him understand what the dragon was trying to communicate and the same worked for the dragon. It knew that he didn't mean it any harm.

The growls he received let him know that she didn't trust him, but she was willing to hear him out. "_That golden egg you have in your nest, it was planted by humans. They are making me retrieve it from you. I sincerely do not wish to do so, but I have no choice. I am asking you to let me take it and I will make sure that I don't bother you anymore._"

He could tell that the dragon was considering his intention, but it was weary. Like any caring mother, it didn't want it's children hurt. Before he could say anything else, the dragon wrapped its tail around the golden egg and threw it at Harry. Running to catch the egg, Harry was glad that he was used to chasing round golden objects. Jumping and grabbing the egg, he was able to land safely with a stumble or two.

Looking back at the dragon, he could see that she wanted him to get as far away from her as possible. Turning to her, he said, "_Thank you._" He knew that she wouldn't understand the words, but she would understand his gratitude. Turning back to the entrance, he ran as fast as he possibly could.

"WHOOO!" Ron's cheer startled everyone in the crowd. When Harry began to speak parseltounge, everyone froze. Even Hermione, who had known about the plan had frozen. Throughout the whole thing no one said anything and nobody moved. It wasn't until Harry walked back into the champion's entrance that Ron cheered.

With Ron cheering, all of Hogwarts began to cheer as well. Harry had been the only champion to get his egg without getting hurt and he'd done so in under ten minutes. There was no way he wouldn't get a perfect score.

"A 41!? You did it in under five minutes! How the hell could you not get a perfect score?! Everyone else gave you tens, but that stupid biased Karkarof gave you a 1! I bet he's pissed that you did so much better than Krum and just to spite you he gave you the lowest possible score." Staring at Ron's outraged and exhausted face, Harry couldn't stop grinning like an idiot.

After he'd gone back into the tent, Ron and Hermione had run down to greet him. Harry was going to say something spiteful to Ron the moment he saw him, but his physical state made him pause. He'd never seen Ron look so worn down. Not even when Ginny had been kidnapped.

That small pause turned into silent shock the moment that Ron began to babble about how big of an ass he had made of himself and how he should know better than to believe that Harry would purposely put himself into the tournament. Ron would have continued to babble had Harry not done something he had never done before. He initiated a hug.

He hugged his brother and his brother just broke down on his shoulder. For them, they had repaired whatever bridge had been burned down stronger than before. Of course, they couldn't really do much celebrating that in the middle of the champions tent as Harry still needed to get his score.

Once the three of them had reached the enclosure where the dragons where they saw the judges and Harry received his score. Four tens and a single one that got much booing from the crowd, Harry found out that he was in the lead. This led to Ron's outburst.

"Ron it's fine. You saw how everyone booed him. They know that I deserved a perfect score and the fact that he went and gave me a one shows how unprofessional he's being. If he keeps acting this way, they may be forced to appoint a new judge." This had Ron freeze on their way back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Who are you and what have you done with Harry?" Ron asked as he stared at 'Harry' with narrowed eyes.

"Wha? The hells wrong with you?" Harry asked in a anger.

Hermione just looked at both of them with worried expressions. Were they going to fight all over again?

"The Harry I know would have taken this and shoved it into the deepest part of his psyche. He would not have been fine with it, and he most definitely would not have explained why he was fine with it.

In fact, ever since you initiated that hug you I had my doubts about you. Harry doesn't initiate hugs. He's awkward with expressing affection for another person because he's received so little of it himself when he was growing up and as a result he's stunted. You on the other hand just went and hugged me without any provocation. So I ask again, who are you?" Ron finished his explanation with raising his wand and pointing it at Harry.

Harry and Hermione were both too shocked from the revelation that Ron apparently understood human psychology. Nothing that they had ever seen from Ron before would even hint that he knew anything about this. It took them a moment, but as they recovered from their shock Hermione slowly and carefully pushed Ron's wand away from Harry so that he could explain.

"Ron, I'm still the same Harry you knew. I'm actually one of the few people who knows that you slept with a man for over three years." That got Hermione to stare at both Ron and Harry incredulously.

Ron seemed to accept that Harry was the same Harry that he knew as his shoulders relaxed. However, his ears had turned very red. "I thought we promised we wouldn't speak about that."

Harry's grin was all that Ron received as he turned back to walk towards the Gryffindor common room.

The party that was held in the Gryffindor common room was one to be written about in the history books. Mostly for one simple reason. McGonagall had partied with them. It had started off innocently enough, but somehow Fred or George had managed to spike her drink. She ended up getting slightly intoxicated.

This resulted in her getting into antics one would not usually see in their stoic head of house. No one knew who suggested the belching contest, but McGonagall won it when she began belching the Scotland national anthem.

Of course, once McGonagall began to sober up she immediately dragged Fred and George to detention. The resulting howler from their mother the morning after the party was heard by everyone. Fred and George took it in stride though and considered it their proudest moment.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione though had more pressing business to discuss. Harry informed both of them about what he and Sirius had found out about his incarceration. At the time, anyone who was considered a Death Eater would be thrown into Azkaban. No trial would be given. They were to be tried later on, but apparently somehow it never happened.

They did find one exception though. The trial of Barty Crouch Jr. However, it seemed that the trial was more for show than anything. Barty Crouch Jr. was to be sent to Azkaban no matter what.

As no trials were ever arranged for those who were wrongfully arrested, Sirius could ask for a trial to take place, but he would need conclusive proof that he was not responsible for Lily and James death in order to clear his name and for that, he needed Wormtail. Unfortunately, no one had any idea on where he could be.

There was some good news though. The glass mirrors that James had spoken about had been found and were being sent to Harry. However, it would take a while as they had to make sure the bird would not be tracked to Sirius' location.

"Hmm, what to teach next? Should I stun them with how the universe was created, the existence of the astral plane, or maybe something else? So many choices." Naruto spoke to himself as he stared at a scale model of the milky way galaxy.

**And that's all folks!**

**More will come, but please be patient. The biggest problem I have is that I have far too many ideas for stories that keep coming into my head and they conflict with my existing stories. Another thing is does anyone know how to actually use the new chapter editor? I'm having trouble with it as I like adding lines between my sections.**

**Right, almost forgot there's a poll in my profile. If you want to vote go ahead, if not oh well.**

**Thank you for reading and please review if you can.**


End file.
